Steven Universe Topaz and Emerald
by Cure Crystal
Summary: this is the story of 2 gem sibling in the Crystal Gems that was from a destroyed rebel planet


Steven universe Topaz and Emerald

This is a story of loss and renewal, between a brother and sister who must fight to protect their new home.

Parings (OC1, lapis) (Steven, Connie)

OC information 1

Name: Topaz /Trowa Barton

Gem Type: Topaz

Gem Locations: Elbows

Gem weapon: Twin Katana

Age: Biologically 9025 however he looks like a 19 year old

Afflictions: Onyx Spec ops team (formally), Crystal gems, Galactic Union Police

Home planet: Onyx (Destroyed), Earth

Hobbies: Gundam piloting, Karaoke, watching Kamen Rider W.

Favorite shows: Kamen Rider W, Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters, Any Gundam series that isn't G-Savior and Garo (don't let Emmy and Steven watch it)

Space Sherriff name: Space sheriff Collider

Space Sherriff weapon: Laser Blade 3.0 which has a gun mode

Space Sherriff ship: Leo (a space ship that can reach light speed in .01 seconds that can transform into a lion with laser beams attached to its head.)

Backstory: at a young age he wanted to help his world in any way possible thus signing up for the space Sherriff program on his planet once passing the the test he was shipped off to Planet Bird for the real training. Three years later he was named valedictorian of his graduating class and was named Space Sheriff of his sector. His mentor was of course Retsu aka the original Space Sherriff Gavan however after two years of protecting his planet in his planet Spec ops team as commander. The order of the Diamonds more specifically Yellow Diamond declared a full scale invasion of the planet Onyx due to them having ties with the rebellion more specially Rose Quarts who was an ally of the planet Onyx. he tried calling for back up of the other Space Sherriff and they did come however it was too late Yellow Diamond successfully destroyed the planet Onyx leaving him and his sister Emerald alive and we headed straight to earth. The higher ups in the space sheriffs' head councils didn't blame him since they really didn't expect this to happen and now put Home world on high alert and Yellow Diamond in the Most Wanted section as for the rebellions they were named honorably members of the Space Sheriffs. Now he lives on earth with his sister and the crystal gems Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl and Steven. They each have their own rooms as well. however before all of that and after he graduated from the Space Sherriff academy he dated a young gem girl by the name of lapis lazuli their relationship was cut short when lapis went into the mirror on earth, and during the 1960's he and Emmy temporary left the crystal gems and went to Japan where they stayed until around 2009 when they returned to the crystal gems. They somehow still get cable from japan when they still watch a lot of programs from there.

OC information 2

Name: Emerald/Emmy

Gem Type: Emerald

Gem location: Right shoulder

Gem weapons: Guns of various sorts, crossbows, ETC.

Age: 3002 looks like a 6 year old

Affiliation: Crystal gems

Home planet: Onyx (Destroyed), Earth

Hobbies: playing with Topaz, Steven, and Connie, Karaoke, cosplaying as magical girls

Favorite shows: Sailor moon/Crystal, any Pretty cure series that isn't Happiness Charge, Madoka Magica (even though she got nightmares from it)

Backstory: as a young age she and her brother were like the best of friends she's a very nice and sweet gemling and is always putting others before herself. She and her bother knows a lot of Japanese phrases but every time she says "oni-chan" or "onee-chan" it's adorable. She really like the magical girl genre of anime and because of this she bought every single henshin device from any magical girl anime and a kyubey plushy even it creeps pearl out. (Unknowing to her Topaz has the ability to turn henshin devices into real objects.) As well as dressing up as said magical girl complete with hairstyles and finishers. not only that but she's also a member of the J-pop duo ClairS her motif is bright yellow with a water droplet .


End file.
